Darkness, is NOT an option
by Shirokame
Summary: Yuugi is a short, often shy, and easily picked on high school student. Bullied and alone, he keeps to himself, and hides his gaming skills. All that changes the day he finds his grandpa's puzzle box in his backpack. Read A/N inside for some more detail.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hello, this is my first fanfiction, and as you can see, its not very long so far. I mostly just want to know what people think, and whether or not I should really continue it. So far, and for the first few chapters if I do continue this, it'll mostly be review of the story-line (Just basic info on characters and such) and then I'd get to the interesting details. Any and all reviews are excepted (yes, even flames), though I'd appreciate them to have some **constructive** critisism so that I could improve.  
>Seeing as how I'm a raving fangirl, I wanted to try and keep this semi-japanese culture, so I'll use some japanese words. (which, will be easy to figure out, since some of the ones I'v used here are simple, and common).<p>

'blah'= thoughts  
>"blah"= speech<br>_blah=_ flashbacks/memories  
>(I haven't really figured out any mind-speech yet, but its not in this chap, so I won't worry about it)<p>

well enough of my ramblings. On with the story!  
>Ookami: I think you forgot something...<br>Me: And what would that be?  
>Haku: the DISCLAIMER baka!<br>Me: oh yea! okay...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and until my hikaris and I can figure out how to suck Kazuki Takahshi into the shadow realm, it won't be mine. So, don't sue.  
>_<p>

`Rain. Why is there always so much rain?'

Thought Yuugi while looking out the window. Letting out a deep sigh, he spoke out loud "If only I actually had a friend to help me pass the time when it rains" Life is tough when your 15 years old, in high school, and still look like you belong in the 6th grade. And the fact that Yuugi was shy, and lived above a game shop, alone with his purvey old grandpa did not make matters much better. `Well, at least it's the weekend less chance of getting beat-up again by those horrible bullies' thought Yuugi, trying, and failing, to be optimistic. After all, he still had black bruises from last time...

"YUUGI! Come down here and help me with the new shipment of Duel Monsters merchandise!" called Sugoroku from down the stairs. Lifting himself up from his position on the floor, Yuugi made it to his door to call out "Hai! Coming Jichan!" before stopping just outside his door to survey his room for no particular reason... the toys, games and puzzles that littered the floor; the overcrowded closet that could avalanche at any moment; and his still unmade bed. The only thing in his room where something could be thought of and described as neat was his small desk. And even that had Duel Monster cards scattered across its surface from that duel he tried to play against himself...

`Life would be so much better if I wasn't too shy to make friends' and with that thought, Yuugi ran down the stairs that connected the apartment from the shop and began picking up heavy boxes, putting them on the counter, and unpacking their contents to shelve later. And that's how he spent his weekends, to both his, and Sugoroku's dismay. Sugoroku had hoped that by now the boy he'd raised since birth would have at least made **some **friends...  
>_<p>

It was break time on Monday morning; Yuugi was sitting at his desk, in the classroom, alone as per usual. Some of the other boys had asked if he'd wanted to join them on the court outside for a game of basketball against the girls. But, as delighted as he'd been, he politely declined reminding them that it wouldn't be fair to whichever team he was on because of his height. And, the second he'd said that, the other boys had just nodded their heads, and showed other signs of agreement while walking out the door, thoroughly ignoring Yuugi once again Yuugi sighed heavily in disappointment. He really did want to play with everyone, but he couldn't be so selfish as to make one of the teams lose just because he wanted to join in.

Then he remembered! I always bring some toys and puzzles with me to school, why don't I just do that? He slowly turned around and reached into his backpack and, unexpectedly, his hand touched something cold. Pulling out the hard object and placing it on his desk, he let out a small noise of surprise. 'It's the puzzle-box that Jichan found on his last trip to Egypt! What's it doing in my bag?' Yuugi thought, panicking. Jichan had told him never to touch it for it was cursed... all the archaeologists that had found it had died mysteriously all around the same time.

But strangely enough, he had the weirdest feeling of security around the cursed item. Throwing caution to the wind, he was about to open it, when he noticed the intricate inscriptions on the sides. "This treasure can be seen, but you haven't seen it ... what could that mean?" said Yuugi as he read the hieroglyphs out loud. He turned it over, looking on all sides and examining the intricate scriptures. He had a weird, fuzzy, prickly feeling in the back of his mind. He then saw more of his memories creep to the front of his mind...

_He was in the kitchen. His Jichan had just returned from one of his long expeditions to Egypt. Yuugi sat at the kitchen table, eating leftover take-out from the night before, and waiting for his grandpa to finish unpacking in his room. Just as he was about to put his plate in the sink, he heard the familiar sound of his grandpa's footsteps coming down the hall, and toward him. Forgetting all about the plate, he jumped up and ran to tackle his grandpa in a fierce hug. After a surprised grunt, the next sound to be heard from the old man was low chuckling. _

_"Haha. Hello there Yuugi! I take it you might have missed me?" Joining in, Yuugi laughed as he bounced up and down, pulling his grandpa toward a chair and sitting him down. All the while demanding to hear all about the trip and asking questions without pause. And so Sugoroku pulled out the treasure he'd brought back with him and set it on the table. _

_Yuugi's eyes widened as they finally noticed the glistening, golden box. And, taking the opportunity to speak now that Yuugi was distracted, Sugoroku told his grandson the legend behind the artifact. "... and, it is said that whoever solves the puzzle will gain all the power and knowledge of darkness. As well as being granted one wish, their true heart's desire."_

That sentence kept floating around in his mind, repeating itself. _"As well as being granted one wish, their true heart's desire... true heart's desire... desire..."_ It even seemed to echo around in the room, all around him. Without realizing it, his hand had pulled off the top of the puzzle's box, and he'd just started reaching for a piece when he was tapped on the shoulder.

Broken out of his trance, he spun around to see who it was that had disturbed him. "Oh! Hey Anzu-Chan!" Greeted Yuugi cheerfully when he recognized the friendly face of one of his classmates. Her name was Masaki Anzu, and she was the closest thing Yuugi had ever come to a real friend. "Hey Yuugi! Sorry to bother you, but... uh... what is that?" She asked, pointing a finger down towards the artifact still on Yuugi's desk. "Oh. This is an artifact that my grandpa brought back with him from his last expedition!"

And Yuugi proceeded to tell Anzu about the curse, and how the person who solved it would be granted one wish, and the power of darkness. "Wow! Sounds really exciting Yuugi!" exclaimed Anzu after hearing the story. "Can I ask you a question though, Yuugi?" after nodding his head, Anzu continued. "What would you wish for if you ever finished that puzzle?" Blushing furiously and shaking his head, Yuugi said "Gomen Anzu, but that's a secret!"

Unannounced to the two of them, Jounochi and Honda had also been listening in...  
>_<p>

(A/N): Well that was it, tell me what you think, and whether or not I should continue, or hang up my ink and quil (inside joke, if its not obvious enough to understand, dont worry about it). Oh, and the first 5 people to review get to suggest a scene to add later on it the story(romance and fluff are more that welcome)

REVIEW! please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Back again! I'm amazed by how many people actually like my fic! And, just a reminder, those first 5 people that reviewed get to suggest a scene to add on in later chapters. They don't necissarily have to be fluffy or romantic, it could be something funny too (or angty, whatever floats your boat. thats really fun to say btw lol). So just email or pm me with your idea, and I'll try to work it in. I think I have my email visible on my profile, but I'm new here (obviously) so bear with me? And now I'd just like to thank some of the people that reviewed and added me to their Story Alerts/Fav Story/Fav Author:**

**Yami Yugi:****Thanks again so much! Not only for being my first reviewer, but for also adding me to your alerts. It's an honor!  
><span>Phantomworks:<span> Thank you for your lovely review. Yes, I plan to make this story different, but like I said, I need character development XD  
><span>yugixyamiyaoilover<span>: Thanks for reviewing AND adding me to your alerts! And, if all goes right, Yuugi will definately have a VERY good friend in... oh maybe 1-2 more chapters?  
><span>.dragona<span>: Thank you for reviewing, and FAVORITING MY STORY! I'm so honored!  
><strong>**Seithr-Kairy: You favorited my story too! YAY!  
><span>PhantomBrat<span>: Adding my story to your alerts too! Thank you!  
><span>alice's sister<span>: Favorite story AND author! This all just too much! *faints***

**I also got an Anymous review (you know who you are), and if you're still reading, I'd like to say that, Yes I will base a lot of this on parts of the show, but its only so I can keep the character more or less... in character? Hahah. I'm very happy that you might overlook that. Oh, and you're nowhere NEAR stalkerish or annoying. Trust me *looks towards Hikaris off playing video games* you're nothing compared to THAT. And, since you're the 5th reviewer, please see if you could email me your suggestion.**

**To the Fic!  
>Ookami: Shiro... forgot it again...<br>Me: Forgot what?  
>Haku: Are we really doing this again? THE DISCLAIMER!<br>Me: Oooooohhhh! Yeah, no. I don't like saying it... it breaks my heart. So I'll just force the next poor sap that happens to walk by!  
>Ryou: *Walks out from the closet door*<br>Ookami: Conveniant, yet creepy...  
>Me: *Drools* Who cares? Oh Ryou darling!<br>Ryou: *looks at Shiro... AND RUNS SCREAMING* BAKURA! HELP ME!  
>Me: *chases*<br>Haku: well there's an accident just WAITING to happen... *sigh* I'll just say it.**

**Disclaimer: We here in the mind of a teenager girl do not own Yugioh! Kazuki Takahasi does... however, if I ever get lose I WILL pry the certificate of ownership from his cold dea-  
>Ookami: HAKU!<br>Haku: what?  
>Ookami: don't say that stuff! You'll end up getting caught!<br>Haku: true... ok. POINT IS WE DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

**TO THE FIC!  
>_<strong>

**Last time on DNO...**

_"__And Yuugi proceeded to tell Anzu about the curse, and how the person who solved it would be granted one wish, and the power of darkness. "Wow! Sounds really exciting Yuugi!" exclaimed Anzu after hearing the story. "Can I ask you a question though, Yuugi?" after nodding his head, Anzu continued. "What would you wish for if you ever finished that puzzle?" Blushing furiously and shaking his head, Yuugi said "Gomen Anzu, but that's a secret!"  
><em>  
><em>Unannounced to the two of them, Jounochi and Honda had also been listening in..."<em>

'So that shrimp thinks he can get anything he wants in life by just wishing for them? Oh, I'll teach him, I'll make him man up if its the last thing I do!' Those were the thoughts going around under Jounochi's messy mop of blond hair. Turning to the brunet with weird hair standing next to him, he says "Let's go have some fun teaching him a lesson."

"No way man, Masaki's in there! We can't go messing with Yuugi 'till she's at least outta the room! Besides, I heard Miho-chan hasn't had lunch yet, so I'm going to go buy her some. Ja ne!" And with that, Jounouchi watched his friend run off, chasing after dreams of love. Just as he was about to leave and follow him though, Anzu started heading for the other door.

'Hehehe! Here's my chance!' he snickered internally at his great luck. Walking into the classroom slowly and quietly so as not to be detected, he was steadily making his way toward the small boy. Then, he heard soft whispering coming from his target. As he got closer though, the words became clearer... "I really hope Jichan won't get mad that I have this. How did it even get in my bag anyways? It really is beautiful though... so mysterious, alluring... almost... hypnotizing..."

By this time, Jounochi had come close enough to see what Yuugi was doing. He stood, completely unnoticed, watching. He silently observed Yuugi's actions as he spoke. His hand seemed to be moving closer to the box in front of him, almost of its own accord. He watched intently as Yuugi's soft voice faded completely, and he'd just opened the lid to the box. So close now that he was looking over Yuugi's shoulder, he saw the contents within.

He heard the boy in front of him gasp slightly, as well as saw the quick intake of breath. "It's even more amazing then I imagined..." said Yuugi in an almost inaudible voice. 'Its just a bunch of puzzle pieces. What's so special about that?' thought Jounochi. Feeling fed up with the kid's weirdness, he quickly snatched the still opened box from Yuugi's hand. In a second, a piece fell out, but was quickly caught and hidden before it could hit the floor.

It took another second though, before Yuugi snapped out of his thoughts -or that's what Jounochi assumed he was snapping out of- and noticed the boxes absence from his desk. In that moment, Jounochi snickered at the panicked expression that crossed the shorter boy's face. Yuugi's head snapped up at the noise, and he wildly turned towards who was making it.

"Jounochi-kun!" exclaimed Yuugi, surprised. Feeling like having some fun with the situation, Jounochi responded "Yuugi, why are you talking to yourself? Mysterious, hypnotizing, amazing and bunch of other nonsense I don't get." Internally amused, he watched with a straight face as the other boy quickly leaped from his chair and started reaching for the box. Smirking now, he lifted it just out of the shorter boy's reach making him jump to try and get it. "Please return that. Return..." but all that Yuugi was saying was in vain as Jou tossed the box in the air, and jumped over a desk to grab it as it fell.

'Pfft, what a kid.' thought Jou condescendingly. "Timidly treasuring a box... that's what really pisses me off about you Yuugi. Now let me coach you into being more manly like me. C'mon, you want this box right?" he said while holding it out for Yuugi to see. "Well, if so, come at me. Give me all you've got!" he finished shouting in Yuugi's face. Something snapped a bit in Yuugi's mind, probably from all the bullying over the years. But, after a moment's hesitation he yelled "But... I... I hate fighting and violence!" Clutching at his ears, still holding the box, he remarked "Gah! You've got no guts, yet you're so loud! How does such a little thing like you have such a loud voice?"

Just as Yuugi was a about to ask for the box again, another small meek student passed by the open doorway and looked on at the commotion. Hanasaki, not usually very brave, had recently found a new american comic by the name of "Zombire". Wanting to save people like his new favorite superhero, Hanasaki soon mustered up all the courage he had and intervened.

"S-Stop that! Give him back that box Jounochi-kun!" The two other students in the room looked at Hanasaki with expressions of surprise. Those soon turned to looks of disbelief and -on Yuugi's part- thankful amazement. Quickly recovering though, Jou simply asked "And who's gonna make me?"

Also having passed by and hearing the ruckus, Anzu had been about to enter when she saw Hanasaki go in before her. Now though, seeing as how his attempt had failed, she strode into the room to intercede. And that she did. She grabbed the puzzle box from Jou's hand, and handed it back to Yuugi before anyone really registered what had just happened. That's when both Jou and Hanasaki said "Masaki!"

"Anzu!" exclaimed Yuugi thankfully. After smiling down at Yuugi, she turned her attention toward Jou. "Bullying someone weaker than yourself, how low can you get?" Looking only slightly flustered on the outside, Jou replied "I'm not bullying him. I'm making Yuugi a man..."

Rolling her eyes, Anzu retorted "Oh please, just save it!" When it looked like Jou was about to reply back though, she silenced him with a simple "Shut up!" Unannounced to them of course, was their teacher passing right in front of the doorway. A shocked "excuse me?" coming from an equally shocked expression on his face, the teacher was about to demand an explanation when the bell rang, signalling the end of break. So instead, he merely shrugged and told them all to get to their seats. So, they did. And as they waited for the other students to arrive back, Anzu lightly reprimanded Yuugi about standing up for himself.

Little Yuugi of coarse always sees the best in people, so he tried to say Jou isn't really that bad a guy... Anzu wouldn't hear it, and continued her little speech until class finally began. Though Yuugi is usually more attentive, this time he didn't hear a word. All his thoughts were focused on the puzzle. He couldn't seem to get it off his mind...  
>_<p>

The final bell was ringing, signalling the end of classes. That finally snapped Yuugi out of his thoughts. So, he forced himself to focus on getting safely -and unbeaten- back home..  
>_<p>

**A/N**

**Ookami: Aww! Poor Yuugi!  
>Haku: Wimp.<br>Me: *finally got tired of chasing after Ryou... for now* (insert evil laugh here)**

**So, will Yuugi make it back home safely? Will Sugoroku be mad about the puzzle? Am I every going to get to some exciting action in this story? Find out next time! No seriously, you'll find out. But first, REVIEW! please? I'm offering the same deal here, the first 5 reviewer get to suggest a scene. However, if someone can also guess how the puzzle got its way into the backpack, the win a special dessert! (*virtual, and only while supplies last*) **

**And before I forget, the reason I'm updating so quickly, is because 1) I have some really important tests this week, and I have to sleep early and 2) because all your reviews inspired me to keep writing! So, tip for the future, Review= faster updates! Its foolproof logic!**

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Everyone, I'm so incredibly sorry for not posting in so long. As I said last time, I had a bunch of tests. Well... after those tests, I got grounded...( believe it or not, I got an F in english...) So, my parents took my laptop. Needles to say, I wouldn't get it back until I fixed my grades... and all that time, I still tried to write... *hangs head in shame* But, I fell victim to writer's block and end of the year projects.**

**No need to worry though! It's finally summer break, and the _Zone_ mysteriously settled upon me and gave me my groove back! Yay Zone! I promise I'll try to update more frequently. (At least once within 2 weeks, though I hope I could make it once a week) Also... I seemed to have written more in this long time... oh well. I kept reading reviews, and although they made me feel guilty, I also felt incredibly happy that people do enjoy my writing... its aOpperantly a very powerful motivator. Anyways, seeing as how you've all waited so long for this next chapter, I'm going to skip the replies and such. I might continue them again next time, but only if you guy like to hear them.**

**Now on to the fic!**

**Haku: ... Shiro, if you're going to forget everytime, we're going to stop reminding you, and then you'll get sued.**  
><strong>Me: ehehe... oops? *looks towards doorway* *lightbulb*<strong>  
><strong>Ookami: *walks in with a Chibi Ryou and a Chibe Bakura*<br>Me: *Pulls out a golden chocolate coin and a lolipop* 'Kura, Ryou! Would you two like some candy?  
>Chibi 'Kura: *nods* gimme!<br>Chibi Ryou: *Looks up with chibi eyes* pwetty pwease?  
>Me: *Supresses urge to glomp the cuties* You can have some on one condition *wispers into the chibi's ears*<strong>

**Chibi 'Kura&Ryou: Shiwo does not own Yugioh! Kazuki Ta.. Taka... Takahashi does.**

**Me: Kawaii! Good job boys! Here's your candy, now go play. *watches the Chibis run out of the room***  
><strong>Ookami: We forgot to mention... not sure how, but I think we reated an OC... his name is Soshi... not sure if he'll continue to be a part of this fic for very long...<strong>

**Now on to the fic!  
>-<strong>

**Last time on DNO...  
><strong>_  
>"Little Yuugi of coarse always sees the best in people, so he tried to say Jou isn't really that bad a guy... Anzu wouldn't hear it, and continued her little speech until class finally began. Though Yuugi is usually more attentive, this time he didn't hear a word. All his thoughts were focused on the puzzle. He couldn't seem to get it off his mind...<em>  
><em>_<em>

_The final bell was ringing, signalling the end of classes. That finally snapped Yuugi out of his thoughts. So, he forced himself to focus on getting safely -and unbeaten- back home.."_

_

"Hey Boss! You won t believe the rumor I just heard." said a lanky, tall and all around pathetic looking guy dressed in the school uniform as he ran up to his 'Boss'. He stopped just in front of the dark silhouette of the tall, and bulky shape resting against a wall.

Low, sinister chuckling came from the shape, and then it spoke. "Soshi... this had better be good this time. If its just some lowlife asking for a date, then there s gonna be hell to pay. And this time, I ll deal it out personally. Now speak."

Gulping, and biting down on his lower lip to keep it from quivering, Soshi finally stuttered out "N-No Boss... nothing like that. I found a good one. Some kid was being bullied during lunch today. I think his name was Yuugi... I started investigating a bit, and it turns out he s chronically bullied. Gets beat up on the way home almost everyday..."

Now the laughter was smug... confident, with so much sinister intent within it that just thinking about the face it could be coming from could send one into a fear induced heart attack. And, poor Soshi was no different. However, being trained to not show fear -or rather being beaten any time he did- he gave no indication of the shuddering, and the spasms of fear going up and down his spine. Stepping away from the wall, the hulking figure seemed to tower over Soshi like a giant. "Now then, it seems you've done well for once Soshi. Keep an eye on the kid, and we ll start the plan tomorrow." And with that Soshi scurried off to do his Boss's bidding.

_

Jou leaned against the window gazing out at the moat that surrounded the outside of the school. Or, that s what it appeared to be to anyone passing by from the position Jou was in. The bell had rung quite a long time ago, and the halls all seemed deserted. But that didn't fool Jou... No, he knew that within the classrooms there were teachers, and somewhere in the school there were students like him, staying behind for one reason or another.

But none of that really mattered to Jou... he was too busy staring at the little golden object in the palm of his hand.

'Why'd I really take this thing? It's small, and meaningless. What does it matter if the kid thinks his dreams will come true if he wishes hard enough on some magic puzzle box? I know it won't... I know how cruel life can really be out there... I'm only tryin ta toughen him up a bit. I mean come on! How childish can you get?' but no matter how much he tried to justify his act, it all came down to one thing... One nagging thought in the back of his mind.

_'I just want to protect him from the disappointment and hardships that I couldn t protect myself and Shizuka from...'_

"No! I m not some sissy, and I'm not doing this for any other reason except to toughen him up! How dare he be so childish, and carefree when I have it so tough..." Jou proclaimed to himself out loud. _'You sure though? Don t you think there s something different about him? Some reason you re even bothering to pay attention to him? Maybe... just maybe you wanna be his friend?'_

"No! Of course not! Forget this garbage!" and with a frustrated grunt, Jou opened the window and chucked the puzzle piece as far as he could. Bad move... He threw just a little bit too far, and it happened to hit a passerby on their way home. Leaning forward to get a better look at the person he just hit, Jou's eyes widened when they caught hold of a familiar blue coat, and a silver briefcase... 'Oh crap'... were Jou's thoughts when he saw his classmate turning to see who'd thrown something at his head. And in an instant, Jou had ducked enough so that he was completely hidden from view, but could still see outside.

From his hiding spot, he could just make out a scowl on the person's face. And, though he probably imagined it, Jou thought he could hear curses muttered as the passerby strode away quickly. After coming out of hiding and breathing out a sigh of relief, Jou noticed the slight golden sparkle coming from the bottom of the moat.

Snickering to himself, he muttered maliciously "I nail Kaiba in the head, and land the piece where the squirt will never find it! Maybe it's my lucky day!" His snickering only evolved into full-blown laughter at the ridiculous thought, and he turned to walk down the hall as he did. But, just as he'd taken 3 steps, he bumped into someone.

Startled out of his laughing fit, Jou opened his eyes quickly to see who he'd hit. There, in front of him, stood none other than Honda-kun. Jou smiled apologetically and said "Sorry man... heh, I was kinda distracted." Returning the smile with one of his own, Honda replied "Not a problem man. What was with all the laughing though? I could hear it from the floor below... and why did I see Kaiba stalking off looking angrier than usual?" questioned the teen with pointy brown hair.

"It s a long, and kinda boring story bud. No point in telling it." Replied the blond haired teen while making his way down the hall and to the entrance of the school. "Yeah, all right. Whatever you say Jou..." retorted Honda sarcastically. "Well it s true! All I's did was take a puzzle piece from Mouto, throw it out the window, and just happen to hit Kaiba in the head as he passed by. Nothing big." Finished Jou nonchalantly as they reached the school's exit. Honda was just about to reply when a couple of big, burly upperclassmen grabbed the pair and dragged them around to the other side of the school, in an alleyway. They didn't go quietly though, they went kicking and fighting all the way, and once there, they were thrown roughly against the wall. Just as Jou was about to stand though, a big, heavy boot stomped down on his head, slamming it into the ground.

Seeing his buddy get hurt, Honda tried to get up and beat the tar out of the two goons. But it was no use, a swift kick to the stomach and a punch in the jaw sent him sprawling down on the ground, hitting his head.

Hearing the scuffle, Jou's voice -though muffled by the ground- could be heard saying "What do you two bakayaros want?" A low growl could be heard, and then a deep and angry voice said "We don't want anything, we're just following our Boss's orders. Then another, more annoying voice commented "Yeah, we're supposed to keep you here and quiet by any means necessary."

And with that, the goons commenced the inevitable... they began to punish Jou and Honda with a brutally strong kick or punch whenever they saw fit... at least... until their Boss arrived...

_

Yuugi had made it halfway back to the shop when he saw that the sky had started to get dark. Picking up his pace, Yuugi started thinking that perhaps he'd make it home safely today... No bullies were ever this far away before they ambushed him. So, he'd just begun to let his guard down when he passed by the dark alley. A shadow creeped closer, just barely registered by the small teen's eyes. But it was there none the less... Yuugi was just about to quicken his pace a little more when a voice made him stop.

"Mouto Yuugi. Come closer... into the alley..." He shouldn't have listened. He didn't know why he did in the first place, but before he knew it, he'd made it to the mouth of the alley. "Closer... away from the street..." came the voice again, a little closer than before. Hesitatingly, Yuugi took one step into the shadows, and immediately felt a shiver of foreboding go up and down his spine. "T-this is as far as I ll go... so... s-show yourself whoever you are..." said Yuugi rather bravely.

Soft, sinister chuckling came from a shadow as it moved closer. "Sure kid... now then. When you go to school tomorrow, walk around back... I'll talk to you there... I think you'll like your little surprise."

Fear was really making itself more noticeable the longer Yuugi stayed within the alley. And a sick feeling of dread started to pool in his stomach, ice cold and burning. "W-why? What do you need me there for?"

"You're bullied right? Beat up everyday? Picked on? Well, lets just say you don't ever have to worry about that again... I'll be your new body guard... we'll discuss my payment tomorrow..." Said the voice, fading as it moved farther away.

"Matte! How did you know that about me? Who are you?" Called Yuugi into the darkness, but the person had already left... his voice echoed back to him hollowly. And with that, Yuugi spent no more time within the alley, and ran the rest of the way back home. He didn t stop once until he arrived, panting and sweating as he opened the shop door.

"Yokoso"! Came the elderly, but cheerful voice of his grandfather as he called out his welcome. "T-tadaima!" called out Yuugi as he came into view, more collected than he'd looked a few seconds before. "How was your day Yuugi?" question Sugoroku as Yuugi made his way passed the counter and to the stairs up to their apartment.

Stopping for a moment and putting on a cheerful smile, Yuugi remembered how Anzu and Hanasaki had tried to help him today. "It was very good Jichan. I had a lot of fun." He said earnestly in reply to his grandfather's query. And his grandfather could see the truth in those clear amethyst eyes so much like his own. Ruffling the boy's hair, he kindly said, "Go on up, and finish your homework..." Fixing his hair, Yuugi complied, and half-way up, he heard Sugoroku call "And don't forget! It's your turn to make dinner tonight!"

Groaning, Yuugi trudged up the rest of the way, and began thinking of what he could possibly make out of the fridge s contents. 'But first... Gotta finish my math homework...' Yuugi opened the door to his messy room, and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd finally made it to his sanctuary... the one place he could be himself and not worry about anything. Sure, Jichan was very supportive, and would always love him... but there are some times that only solace, or a true friend could really bring comfort. Yuugi had no friends, so he settled for his first option.

Dropping his bag unceremoniously on the floor next to his desk, Yuugi reached in to grab his work. But, instead of a heavy book and worksheets, Yuugi's fingers made contact with something hard and cold. 'The puzzle! How could I have forgotten it! Oh no... I didn't tell Jichan. Will he be mad..?' thought Yuugi frantically. But, outwardly he looked calm... his hand was already holding the box, and opening up the lid... Yuugi finally noticed the soft golden light that seemed to radiate from the contents... And once again, he was gripped in a hypnotic trance.

"The homework can wait... and I'm sure Jichan won't mind too much... I can just finish it, and show him... He'll be so proud, he won't care how I got it in the first place..." he murmured softly. He'd just started to fit some pieces together when his conscience broke through the fog around his mind... _'No! You know this is wrong! Even if you want to finish it, it wouldn't be right. The puzzle isn't yours... and, if you took the wish it'd be like stealing it from Jichan!'_ Blinking in surprise, Yuugi looked down at his hands to see more the half the pieces were already fit together... but it didn't look right... Disgusted with his behavior, Yuugi took the pieces apart, and put them back within the box.

Wasting no more time, Yuugi left his room and walked into the living room finding his grandpa sitting in the recliner watching TV. "Oi, Jichan... I found this in my school bag today... I'm very sorry, I don't know how it got there, and I should have told you when I got home... But it somehow slipped my mind. Here you go." And with that, Yuugi handed back the puzzle willingly... Though, for some reason, seeing it in someone else's hands made his heart ache unpleasantly.

Sugoroku looked down at the golden object in his hand with a mildly surprised expression. 'So... he decided to tell me the truth...' a bright smile lit the old man's face as his grandson made his way towards the kitchen, presumably to start dinner. "No words could describe how happy I am to know that it's allure did not taint his innocence... perhaps he really is... Only one way to find out then, isn't there?" the old man spoke aloud to himself. Making up is mind to follow through with his first plan, Sugoroku stood up from his seat and made his own way towards the kitchen, and into a seat at the small table there.

"So Yuugi, what are you making there?" questioned Sugoroku after a few minutes of silently watching his grandson bustling around looking for ingredients. Yuugi stopped rummaging in the lower cabinet for a moment to look at his grandfather. "Just planning to make a little stir-fry Jichan, but... I can t seem to find the oil..." this last part was spoken with his head once again within the dark cabinet. Chuckling lightly, Sugoroku said "Never mind that, Yuugi. Come, sit here with me for a moment."

"But Jichan, what about dinner?" replied Yuugi never the less making his way to the chair across from the old man. "It's obvious we need to make a trip to the grocery, so we'll just order in tonight. Now Yuugi, this is very serious..." It was then that Yuugi finally paid notice to the box sitting on the table near his grandfather. 'Don't tell me he's mad... I said I had no idea how it got in my bag...' thought Yuugi, fidgeting slightly.

"Now, Yuugi. You're probably wondering if I'm angry with you for the puzzle being in your bag." Started his grandfather, ignoring the surprised look on his grandson's face. "Let me say right now, that I'm not. As for how the puzzle got into your bag in the first place..."

_

**(A/N): ****And I think we'll leave it there for now! Mwuahahah! I'm a horrible person for leaving a cliff hanger, but this way, it'll give me an extra insentive to continue, and a reason for everyone to bug me with reviews (they honestly don't bug me, in fact I love getting them, and they really do motivate me more than you'd think) on how I haven't updated to let you know what happened yet. ;D**

**So! You all know how to get the next chapter! Leave a review, and maybe I'll update before I arrive in Miami next week!**

**Also, I think this is the last chapter I'll be offering this, since there hasn't been much response... The first 5 people to review get to suggest a scene for this fic later on. Until Next time!**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
